Ichikas Burden
by yuune1990
Summary: we all can grow up at diffrent times, but if we grow too soon, the effects can be detrimental to that person. watch as ichika faces himself and his morality as he faces IS academy and all the trials that come along with it. first story, criticism welcome
1. The Burden

Disclaimer) Ive never written a fanfiction, so ill accept any criticism as long as its constructive. Im planning on making Ichika less idiotic and make him a little more ... realistic so if you dont like it, then dont read; This is a demo to see if im as much of a writer as I am a reader so expect some failures here and there. But enough of that, lets go to the legal stuff, character designs and general story are owned by their sponsored organization, I only own the personalties I give everyone

"im speaking"

'im thinking'

'**im evil side'**

im technology

))))))((((((

Ichika Orimura, younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura and currently at the sporting age of 6 was in a predicament. Due to his sisters world renowned reputation as the Mondo Grosso previous champion and a unstoppable force in a fight, there were those who would go to any lengths to see her fail, and the group known as phantom task was not below committing a few nefarious deeds. As threats at peoples loved ones usually worked quite well, they decided not to stop the trend and scooped Ichika from his home and planted him among a grope of hired thugs.

Being a child, Ichika made a tantrum as he learned this usually got him out of uncomfortable situations. However these thugs were quite the sadistic bunch as their response to annoying things was usually blunt trauma. After a couple of strikes from the grown men, Ichika fell upon his back up plan: crying. Not a good idea. After most of the bones were fractured in his ribs, Ichika finally held his tears in resigned silence and prayed his snot would hold in his noes so he wouldn't have to sniffle; the men especially didn't like that noise and enjoyed his screams far more

As Ichika lay on the rough gravel rug of the unknown factory, beaten and broken, his young mind twirled about, trying to find hope somehow as his childish mind began to run out. 'Ill be ok, someone will save me, someone will notice I'm gone, ill just wait.' He played with this idea like a box, trying to find out what it held, a realization of relief, hopefully. 'Sister will save me, shes always there for me!' The box unlocked its lid to grant what it held, yet no relieving statement was held, only the morbid question of doom. '**Why would she come and save me?**'

Deep within his mind, his early adult began his siege on his naive younger selfs ideals. 'I'm her brother, she has to take care of me! She loves me!' '**O****h? Maybe she was lying. Maybe she was sick of you, like these guys are. Maybe...she set this up!**' Ichika felt a tremor quake through his body. 'She wouldn't ... she couldn't!' '**O****h yeah? Give me one good reason why she would come and save you, why she should even want you around. Shes so strong, your just holding her back; Your a burden!**' His body began to convulse as the dread spread through him. He felt himself grow colder as his mind continued. ' **S****hes doing so much stuff and is busy so often that if you were gone, she would have an easier life; One less thing to deal with, like waking up to find your fish is dead; one less minor convenience. Just face it, your nothing but a weight on her shoulders.**'

His world began to collapse and shatter like his body as he began to convulse from the pounding panic attack. The thoughts continued to fire off volleys of self hate. '**Y****our friends probably don't even like you. Their just using you to get close to the champion of the Mondo Grosso**' the child tried to hold protect that last shard of light. 'No! they don't even care about her, we've never even spoken about her!' '**R****eally? Come on, we both know our "big sister" is nothing short of an idol to the world. If you don't know her, you at least have heard of the wonderful Chifuyu in passing. If I wanted to get close to an idol, id latch onto their closest friend or BURDEN who's gullible enough to accept me and id get them to trust me enough to introduce us. Sounds like a great plan.**' As he was slowly blacking out as the panic attack was too much, he saw something white approach him as soon all was covered in black.

**(Chifuyu POV)**

'This better be it or im going to destroy this entire city.' She approached the building In anticipation. She was down right sick with worry. She had checked almost the entire city. She wouldn't stop her search until she found her brother, and which little shit captured him. She knew she should have placed better security precautions encase this happened. This whole search began as she was preparing for the final round she received a message from an unknown source with a picture of her little brother unconscious on a floor of gravel, with a message reading HIDE AND GO SEEK and the words PLEASE LOSE.

She immediately called Tabane for her help in searching, which she readily agreed to. After a few hours she became desperate and called the Germans for assistants. She hastily agreed to their demands and their co-op search began, after another 2 hours Tabane reported some infrequent activity in a abandoned refinery. Now only going on gut feelings, she rushed to the refinery. As she burst through the door she was greeted with a horrifying sight, thugs spread out within the abandoned facility all holding dangerous fire arms. Yet her eyes only centered on one thing. Ichika, her Ichika, lay on the gravel floor bruised and broken, his body having epileptic spasms as his eyes stared at nothing.

Every thing was gone, her mind was a blank canvas only showing what her eyes viewed. Soon her eyes widened, allowing the mercs into her view, and words flashed through her mind: Brother, pain, cause,you, mercs, kill, torture, destroy, blood, dead, dead, dead. As the mercs noticed the quite apparent white IS in the room, they replied to the sudden invasion with gun fire. As bullets helplessly bounced off the protective shield, she began to repeat the final word aloud like a mantra. "dead, dead, dead, dead..." there was a pause as she looked in the direction of most of the mercs as the killing intent washed over their now shivering bodys, and released a psychotic smile. "your all fucking dead!" she raised her ravager blade and dove at the mercs.

**SCEAN BREAK**

"god this shift is boring, I wanted to see the tournament" the nurse puffed as she read her magazine at the front desk, she only looked up when she heard an incessant drip noise. what she saw was burned into her memory to haunt her dreams for years. An IS stood in front of her desk covered in fresh blood only with some patches of white. She carried a child who looked dead or damn near close to it seemingly untouched by any blood but heavely bruised and broken. After 15 seconds of silence, the female giant let out a low whisper.

"please...save him"


	2. The Awakening

authors note) well sense I haven't been verbally bludgeoned to surrender immediately, lets keep this wonder train going. on a completely unrelated side note, I think that 'Ichikas letter to fanfiction' is valid, but I disagree. To a certain set of stories. Yes they go completely different directions for characters and plots, but thats what it means for it to be a fanfiction. Its an alternate universe. Often AU's in general are explained to potentially have one small difference, or a billion major changes. Any story should be allowed to go wherever it wishes, its an alternate universe not a novelization. Although I don't generally agree with it, I still suggest you guys to read it. It had a fair number of good points in it.

Id like to also mention that I'm a little inexperienced writing from a females perspective but im going to give it my bestest, so if you have Ideas or things you think something the girls say do not quite fit them and should be reworked a little. Shout them out in that review section and ill see if It wont screw up too much that I have planed for this wild ride. Otherwise enjoy the story and critique and criticism are welcome

)))))*(((((

(Ichikas POV)

I was staring at the sky, clouds drifting in a hurry as if running from the horizon. I was laying in a thin veil of water, feeling neither cold nor warm, just lukewarm. It was a pleasant feeling, a serene vacation from the tormenting reality. He wasn't on a rough floor or being beaten. he was at peace, watching the clouds race past each other to reach the end of the earth. He wished he could stay here forever, just watching the time fly. He didn't have to take care of chores, he didn't have to be anywhere, he didn't have to suffer, to be lied to. He was unburdened.

After a few moments he allowed himself to break his sight away from the sky to view what the ground carried. A withered tree around 7 feet high stood as a silent foundation in the area. He turned around to check his back yet nothing was there, only the span of the seemingly endless puddle. He returned his sight to the tree only for something extra to grace his sight. Beneath the tree stood two figures he saw himself, with a conflicted expression, like he wanted to shout, to protest, yet held his tongue like he may get in trouble for saying what he wanted. Next to him stood a blank entity, a silhouette of light. The...thing, had his hand on his reflections shoulder, Like a guardian or parent.

His reflection slowly walked towards him, as the thing released his shoulder and beckoned him forward, his mirrors eyes were showing obvious signs of nervousness and anxiety. After a small staring contest his mirror broke the silence in a soft voice. "im sorry, I was supposed to be with you longer, we were supposed to grow together and have fun until you were ready but brother says that we had a unpa-unperde-unpredictable owtcome (purposeful misspelling)." he said as he began to stare at the ripples his feet made in the water. "it seems that ill be leaving earlyer then we thouwt." he sniffled as he looked at me like he was about to cry. "i dont want to disappeaw, I want to play more, its not fair!" he weeped as tears steadily fell from his eyes. It was strange, I didn't know why but I wanted him to stay, to never leave, I didn't want him to disappear. I wanted him to stay. I felt tears begen to fall as we stood their just crying for what seemed like no reason.

Suddenly the thing was behind his reflection and placed its hand on his head, as if to comfort this identicle child. the other child gave a loud sniffle and let a small whimper out. "brother says its time for you to return" I noticed that we seemed to be farther apart then we were before and I began to panic "no! I dont want to leave please don't let me leave!" I yelled as we seemed 5 yards apart. I didn't want to go back, it hurts, its painful! "this place will always be here!" He yelled as we steadily grew farther apart "just downt lose me! I want to stay here, with you,! I wanna pway more Please downt fowget me!" we now seemed a street block apart and as white began to enclose me, I heard a final shout, distant and almost intelligible

"dont forget me!"

(ps all misspellings were on purpose)

(Chifuyu POV)

Anxious. Thats all she was. a big ball of worry, angst, and anxiety. She was pacing the hallways outside of the emergency room waiting. She wasn't worried about the procedure. Tabane was in charge and she knew that if Ichika was returned in a less then perfect state, she wouldn't get to see the rest of her blooming future. Tabane may be strong, but compared to Chifuyu she was nothing but a rabbit going against a wolf. She wasn't worried about Ichikas physical scars, she was worried about the mental scars.

Too many times had she heard about mistreated prisoners being returned and never being the same again, like damaged goods. But this was Ichika, a 6 year old boy who had just began to learn about the world for kami's sake. She didn't want to lose her quarter stone. Ichika was her last piece of humanity. The only thing she needed when she came home. His smiles and hugs, his worries for her safety, his innocence. She was so lifeless before he came into the picture, only doing what was required. when she was given Ichika to take care of, She blossomed in a way. Originally a iron bud, she bloomed into a caring and doting sister flower.

Now he was broken and bruised physically and god nows how badly mentally. All she knew is that she was anxious. anxious of the new future ahead of them.

scene break

(Ichika POV)

As conscience slowly returned, he was surprised that instead of rocks meeting his body, he was in the embrace of cushions and cloth. He hesitated in opening his eyes as if opening them would return him to his previous place on the gravel-ridden floor of the personal hell. As his curiosity of the new location finally overrode his fear of delusion, his eyes upturned them selves to see his new holding. His eyes were a bit blurry from lack of use, and tears, but he could already tell that it was white. Really white.

It was like a small piece of heaven. The walls and the bed he Laid in were painted in cloud white. Even the vase holding the various colors of flowers was in the same heavenly pale. To his left the window was open, giving a view of the area he thought was home. It was calm, but not like the vast puddle with his reflection. There he felt free, yet empty; dead in a way. But here he felt his heart beat loudly and he felt alive, even though he still carried a weight on his conscience.

Leaving his thoughts, he turned his head to the left, to view the presence he had felt sense he woke up. There, laying near the foot of his bed, was his sister, his strong and brave sister. He had never seen her like this, so calm and relaxed. Every time she came home she was tired and agitated but kept up a good facade as she played, and talked with him. She probably didn't think he could tell, but after looking at her so long, watching her on the television fighting, or in the living room laughing, he like to think he knew her better then anyone.

Yet overall, she would always give an image of an unconquerable fortress of power, So catching her asleep, pacified like a sleeping lion. It brought a smile to his face. He felt like it had been years sense he smiled. _**'Maybe she was lying. Maybe she was sick of you, maybe...she was the one that set this up!'**_He flinched as he remembered that dark thought as his smile fell. Maybe it was right, what if it was all an act and he didn't know his sister at all. Maybe she really did hate him, and all those smiles were nothing but tricks

He let his breath go after holding it, releasing his first sigh (one of many in the road to come). When had his life gotten so complicated? Just a few days ago he had nothing on his mind except getting out of class and hanging with his friends. Now he couldn't trust anybody. He let his head return to his pillow as his thoughts gravely shambled through his conflicted thoughts. 'was I a cruel man in a previous life? A murderer or assassin? I don't see how I deserve any of this.' He gave a hollow chuckle as he looked at the tiled ceiling, his reflection brighter then his internal self. "God, how have I offended your almighty self?" There was no answer, only the calls of far off birds to continue their seemingly endless duet as the cicada gave a restless tempo.

He felt a shift on the bed and felt Chifuyu slowly awaken, her body slowly receiving the now active signals from her brain. As she rose from her resting position, her eyes unable to mask all the emotions she felt. He recognized most of the emotions coursing through those brown irises, relief, worry, tiredness, yet there were some he couldn't recognize. Finally she released a sigh, of relief or agitation, he wasn't sure, breaking the eye contact. finally, words were soon to be produced and the new struggle began.

(please review and give your opinion, id enjoy some feedback, if constructive)


	3. The Comfort

Authors Note) I've been on a spree so far, honestly. I don't do long chapters as I really just write at the spur of the moment Until I run out of inspiration. In this chapter, somethings may seem to have obvious answers but remember that Ichika is still a child. Anyhow, lets begin.

p.s. This one may be short but the next one will be much longer

(Ichika POV)

as I remained on my hospital bed, the world felt hollow. There was obviously life in the outside but it seemed... excluded when all I could see was my sisters. Right now she was the axis of my attention and the only remaining thing in my universe of perception. When I saw her lips begin to move all I knew, all I could hear was those words she spoke. "how are you feeling Ichika?" I processed the question. "I'm... safe yet in danger." her face contorted into a microscopic frown, one I liked to believe that could only be recognized by me. Even with the potential hatred she may garner for me, I still took pride in reading her quite easily

"how so?" she inquired with a hint of impatience. "i have been captured, my captor is unknown. I have no idea if my enemy is across the world..." I spread my arms emphasizing the expanse of distance. "... somewhere in this town ..." I look out the window pointing my finger out the ajar opening for a moment until my body slacks and my gaze locks into her brown orbs. "...or if my danger sits right next to me." as my suspicions become evident, I saw everything dawn upon her mind as if an ambush was made on the mind alone, the body spared. She was horrified, by what I was did not know. The fact I would even insinuate something like that or the fact that I had found her out.

After a few moments I began to speak once more. "i have been thinking on this through out my capture and I still find myself doubting the idea but it has too much potential behind it for me to outright deny it. I cant be sure any more si...Chifuyu-san" I look away from her saddened eyes "i cant trust anyone until I know who did this, not my friends not my teachers, not my family... .not you. Im sorry."

I turned my head to the window, not wanting to see what I had caused. I felt terrible, scratch that he felt absolutely miserable. She may not even be guilty and just begin to hate him now, maybe even put him up for adoption. He shivered at the thought but stood his mental ground. 'NO! I have to be sure!' I could feel extra weight on the bed as my sisters body approached. I tensed as I expected a slap to collide with my face.

Instead of a hand, an embrace collided against me. I found my head in between her chest as she gave me a loving squeeze. I was confused, shocked, and somewhat panicked as my brain tried to process what just happened. 'Was this another trick? A ruse to let my guard down as she finishes what she started?' Even in this moment of fear and anxiety, Ichika could recognize that in her arms he felt safe, at peace... right.

Her right hand began to sweep through my hair like a comb or brush, and her left began to soothingly rub his back as if coaxing out the tension that was quite evident in his spine. Her voice spoke in a quite, loving, yet sympathizing tone. "You foolish boy, you are my brother, not my ward." She turned my head up to join our eyes. "If I wanted you dead I would have left you there in that factory, not save you" she released a sisterly smile and released his head as it returned to its previous position. "I was searching every nook and cranny with my I.S. To find you. I even had to get some help from the Germans." she sighed as she turned her head to the window.

She found me. I lost hope and gave up on her, and she rescued me again. I felt all of my bitter thoughts leave my heart as I began to cry. How could I have been so foolish. I must be the worst brother ever. As all my pain and worry left in the tears I shed, relief filled their gap as my doubts slowly receded into my subconscious. Soon all I felt poured out of my eyes as the universe shrank into just me and her, embracing one another. Time seemed irrelevant as I held on to her and she latched onto me. Whispering comforts into my ears as I felt her own tears collide with my hair, I pledged to myself to never make my sister worry again, to never let her shed a tear on my case. I would do all I could for her, as she had done all she could for me.

As my mind began to shut down after a large amount of emotional work. My last thoughts were my pledge as sleep shrouded my mind. 'This I swear Chifuyu, this I swear.'

(Chifuyu POV)

as I left the room Ichika had been housed in after tucking him in I felt the weight of the three straight days I had stayed up watching over Ichikas unconscious form kick in. as I headed out the hospitals door, I gave a heavy sigh. "it feels like everything is going to get more complicated from here." she shook her head as a yawn left her throat. 'I need a drink.'


	4. The Weight

authors note) took an entire day to do this whole thing. Ill say this now, Chifuyu wont be the only pair. Im just waiting a few years so the cast can get a bit older. All original characters will appear in the I.S. Harem, just a bit less tsundere, and more mature. But thank you for reading and please review

(((((***)))))

(3POV) Age 17

Ichika was different. Different then all the other boys. He realized it when he was 8. 2 years after the mondo grosso incident, he had began to realize something. He was bored. As the other children ran around the playground, chasing in tag or searching in hide and seek, he would talk to the teachers about their days and socialize with the other teachers as they actually were interesting and had intriguing stories. They told of a time when technology was at its baby stage and when things weren't entirely Dependant on them. He only realized something was wrong when his favorite teacher said a simple complement. "you are the most mature boy I've had the pleasure of teaching."

this led to the realization that he was ahead of his classmates in maturity. Though this came with benefits, good relations with the teachers and the ability to understand more difficult subjects, it also had its cons, such as no friends of his age grope and constant boredom. After his 9th birthday, most of his spare time was spent either training alone or with Chifuyu, learning at school, browsing the web or refining his house hold skills, and this routine carried till he was eleven.

Speaking of Chifuyu, after three years of self care and loneliness, she returned from Germany's request and began to actually hang around the house and be there every other day. This pleased Ichika as his sister was both his idol and role model but some one he could talk to and converse with on subjects his pears could not understand, if they weren't in the dojo, they were either sleeping or talking. Yet this also changed when Ichika grew to eleven.

Puberty. the bane of all men and women. Now this may have not been much of a big deal if ichika was as ignorant of his female counterparts. But due to the internets... organization methods, porn is as easy to access as wikapedia. So with plenty learning material at his finger tips (not just learning material XD) , he began his research on these captivating creatures known as women.

Due to his anti-social behavior, most of what he learned was useless, yet he was glad he learned it as he would like to go through life at least knowing how to please a women.

And pleasing women became a part time job in fact. His sister employed him as a masseuse for herself and the occasional friend that came over. Through these experiences of moans and heavy breathing, he would usually leave the room as fast as he could before his erection would be noticed.

So after 4 more years of self pleasure, unintentional erections, countless backs relieved and a somewhat awkward family as it was only his hormonal self and his image of beauty for a sister. We join our friend Ichika, now 6' 2", carrying a six pack under his shirt after multiple sessions in the dojo, and holder of a decent B+ average, as he sprints for his entrance exam into a university, running from a very very awkward situation.

(Ichikas POV)

Crap, crap, crap! Gotta run! She will be after me once the shock wears out! Stupid erections why do they always come out of nowhere and at the most inconvenient times! I'm so glad my university has dorms. After this I don't think ill be able to go home. She just had to turn around before I could deal with it. God shes so inconsiderate sometimes, ignoring how she effects people, especially me... no... I shouldn't blame her. This is nothing but my fault. I just wish she wouldn't moan so ... erotically every time I gave a message. As my pace slowed to a trot. I slowly approached the gates of the testing building and entered the plotted point of destination.

5 minutes later

Where the hell is room 3061?! Honestly, if theres so many universities then there should be other buildings for testing. I gave a sigh as I trudged through the seemingly endless hall ways on floor 3. Finally a room appeared from the endless steal paint walls. Room 3061, finally. As I began my walk in, I should have probably looked up as I past under the frame, the sign twitched and shifted to 3060.

As I entered the room my first assumption was that it was too dark. How the hell am I supposed to work if I cant see! As my anger rose with my ability to see, I noticed something in the middle of the room. It was a large object. As my sight grew more detailed, I steadily grew more and more suspicious. Weird, why is there no other desks? I cant be the only one transferring in. I moved closer to the object and realized, this was no normal object. No, this was an I.S., the single object that flipped the gender roles and placed women above us men on the food chain.

I approached the battle dress and could literally feel the power of the machine. I gulped as I reached out to it. I mean men cant operate them so I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I touched it. Its one thing to see it, but its another to feel something. Maybe he could brag about it later, when he actually finished his exam. His fingers brushed on the shoulder pad and immediately he knew everything about the suit. In a flash of light, the... uchigana?... rose to attention and opened itself to Ichika.

Ichika released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Had today just been a dream. First his sister notices Ichika Jr, then he couldn't find his room in a endless hallway, and when he finally made it to the room he not only saw an I.S. but touched it as well, now he knew everything about it and it looked like it expected me to mount it. Well then... I better run.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not one to ignore obvious signs, I just knew that this would be a terrible idea. As I stepped out of the room, I ran into another body. As she fell to the ground, I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward myself before she hit the ground. With a yelp she collided into my chest, and I looked down to see who I had caught. She possessed green hair, wore glasses, and was quite endowed in her upper chest area.

"Oh I'm sorry... uh whats a male doing in the test room" She asked, placing her finger under her chin and tilting her head giving a cute look of contemplation. I laughed nervously." Well first could you get off my chest." she paused for a sec and then immediately jumped back nervously. "I was in there to see if my test was here, do you know which way room 3061 is?" She brightened a bit and some of her timidness evaporated. "Oh yes its to your left and right next to the turn." "Ah thank you sensei, well have a good day" I saluted as I began sprinting towards my new destination. "Ahhhhh no running in the hall!" She yelled in a worried tone. I smiled and gave a wave down the hall as I continued my speedy trek to my test.

Well then, I guess I'm safe for now but ill have to see what I can do to learn about I.S. safely away from public eyes, and moving into the universities dormitories as the idea of living with a desirable murderer seemed like a bad idea. 'Sorry Chifuyu, I need to be alive to help you so ill give you time to cool down. God knows I need to too' He had been saving money up from his part time job as a construction worker, convenience store cook and chef, and had enough to last him through the year. 'Ughh I was saving that up to give Chifuyu something nice. Ahh well, we gotta do what we gotta do.' As he opened the door to his entry exam. He felt a shiver go up his spine.

(Tabane POV)

"oh Ichika why didn't you get in my baby? Oh and I set up this whole thing for you. Aw I guess ill have to play this one differently. Now what to do..."

(Ichika POV)

As I left the test area giving a sigh of relief as I had passed the test with a swell grade and applied himself for a dorm, I headed home as without a worry as I knew my sister would be absent to her mystery job. After taking a small nap ( it had been a pretty long day.), he began to pack everything he would need. After he packed his bags with everything, he locked the door and placed the key under the welcome mat. He then began to head in the direction of the university as he called his sister. After the 6th ring it directed to message and Ichika thanked whatever god up there for avoiding that hurricane. At the tone he sent his farewell message and disconnected as he arrived at the gates and pondered what the future held now.

He approached the front desk and was led to his dormitory. After unloading his luggage, he felt somewhat hollow. He realized he was empty because the one thing he had held dear was no longer available. His dear sister. He knew this was for the better. But why must salvation be so painful. As he tried to distract himself on that morbid subject by looking at his new schedule. He had all the courses he applied for except for one thing. All of his auxiliary time was filled with other subjects he had not applied for leaving him little time to himself. What were these subject. Why they were all I.S. Related courses of course.

(Chifuyu POV)

Disgruntled. Thats as simple as she could call it. After a few days of tense work at the academy, she had asked for a message from Ichika, 1 to tease him and 2 for the knots in her back. She always noticed the evident blush on his face whenever she would ask for a message for herself or for one of her friends. She would give her friends assurances that he wouldn't do anything and as said, he didn't. Though for some reason he would perform only half of the service for the guests, and gave only the full treat to her.

She thought it was because he was being brotherly or something and she couldn't deny the heaven her body felt when he went to work. She was in for a surprise she supposed when as he messaged her thigh, her alarm went off and she moved her feet to stand up and instead of sliding her foot past him, the sides of her foot met rigid resistance. As there was supposed to be nothing interrupting her feet she opened her eyes to see her brothers frightened face and her foot. Right on his erection.

She had never been so surprised. And she had never seen Ichika run so fast.

Although she wanted to chase after him she knew she had to work so it would have to wait for later. Once work was dealt with, (she was supposed to test a new student but they didn't show up ;)) so she finished up work and began her drive home. With no student trial, there was no paper work and no paper work meant she could go home early. Hopefully Ichika will be home by then so they can talk about his...problem. She had to admit, his genes hit the lottery. She shook her head as she pulled in to the drive way. Now is no time to think of her brothers...she needed to rectify this. She entered the house and noticed right at the steps that nobody was home. He must be out still, though I wonder why? Her imagination suddenly directed to a very strange idea. What if he was with a woman, pleasuring her in more then just her back muscles. She blushed and checked her phone, trying to avoid imagery at this point. She noticed she had a message from the man she desired to see... no, not like that.

As she started the message, she noted that it was 3 PM when the message was made, and it was currently eight. And the message began. "if your hearing this, Chifuyu, sister, I've left the house with all I call my own. You will find my key under the welcome mat. This morning showed me I couldn't stay in that house anymore. Its not you my beloved sister, its me. I need time alone. I'm seeing you as more then a sister, every time I touch you, I cant handle it. Its like pleasuring shocks jolting through me. Plus it was really difficult to hide the boners I got every time I saw you in your nightwear or your party outfits. God you even haunt my dreams. Ive tried everything, even porn. Yet all I can really think about is you. I'm hoping distance will calm these feelings. Ill be staying at ******* university, maybe ill meet that special someone. I can hope at least. Ill visit at the end of the semester. Ill miss you...take care of yourself sister...love you ...i love you."

she slumped on the ground, her entire body was still. Her body began to convulse. Hes gone. Hes left...and I cant save him. Hes grown up. He loves me, he desires me, and he left. He left because of me. Ive lost him... I lost my Ichika.

And on that night, a pair of tears each fell from separate locations, as two souls once intertwined, distanced apart.


	5. The Agreement

**Authors note)** so it was a pain in the ass to write all of this because my computer had viruses in it and most of my word files got corrupted so its a bit latter then I wanted it. Any way, chapter 5 here you go please review and critique at your leisure

({[v^v]})

It was difficult the first few days. He was accustomed to somebody either waking him up or having somebody else to awaken, yet every morning, he would awaken alone. As the weeks passed by, he began to adapt, but his loneliness was omnipresent. He couldn't complain about the living environment. The only problem was himself. As he walked towards his substitute home, he began to revisit the facts that were his new reality after his family feud

He liked the university. The community was not intrusive and generally stayed out of his personal life. This also left him with much absence in the friend area, but he was satisfied with what he had. As the school year progressed, Ichika gained a few friends, Dan and Ran, who he had often hung out with before the incident, were often in the same class as himself, so after a awkward conversation, their friendship slowly began to emerge again. Though for Ran, her feelings were more severe, falling deeper then Dan, and diving into the emotional well of love.

There was also Koyumi Nagi , a woman of grace and royalty though she treated all equally and was. She was I.S. Capable but for unknown reasons, decided to attend regular education. She easily made the entire student body her friend and became massively popular. Her popularity left little time for real time between them but when they did, it was fun. In sex appeal, she was winning in spades. Her assets were around DDD (info coming from the more perverted and overly observant classmates two rows down from him who were quite loud when they discussed it) and her waist acted as a canyon for her bodacious hips and large bottom (Ichika tries to censor e himself for anything relating to miss Nagi) she was any mans dream and he knew whoever she went after, would be in for a hell of a good life.

With his incestuous mind still quite prominent in his mind. Thoughts of other women wasn't quite present so he placed the unobservant persona whenever he talked with women. It's not that she wasn't beautiful, he just wasn't ready with his current mind state.

His classes all had A's and seemed all too easy now that he wasn't taking care of the house and Chifuyu. His mind had slowly began to shrug off thoughts and concentrated on study. His I.S. classes were quite interesting, teaching something useful in every class. His class mates thought he wanted to become an I.S. engineer and they were partially correct. He wanted to be able to repair I.S. because he knew that once his skill got out. He would be hunted to the ends of the earth and would be constantly fighting. He wouldn't be able to trust anyone. That meant that his machine would have to be maintained by classes were quite fun though, going from lectures on theory, to demonstrations of how they work. Ichika had to be very stealthy, as whenever he touched the device, it would always activate. It was good that we had an I.S. sensitive female in our class, as she was often the one assumed to have activated it.

It had been a entire year now, sense his departure from home. Ichika pulled his keys for his dorm, sheathed it in the knob and unlocked the door with a nice 'clunk'. He entered the temporary home, sat in the cushioned chair, and stared out the porch door. He had recently been out of energy once he got home, usually reading up on I.S. or studying for school. Whatever he did, be it eating, sleeping, studying, or thinking; all of it was done while in the comforting embrace of the chair.

As his mind settled into serenity and he slowly drifted to sleep, a swift set of knocks rattled the battery of his mind and he released a tired sigh, rising to deal with the intrusive presence on the other side of the door. As he opened the door to the offending knocker, he noticed the large package present in front of his view, instead of a person. He gave another frustrated sigh as he dragged the immensely overweight package inside his originally peaceful apartment.

Upon further observation, the box was in quite a pristine shape. There were no signs of improper management, and it held no wrinkles or faults in it. The package must have been very well handled. Once his eyes reached the top of the box he understood why. There, at the top of the package was a pair of robotic rabbit ears.  
'oh dear...' he internally sighed as he figured out what the package was. Sometimes he wondered if the eldest Shinono was just some crazy women instead of a mad he circled around the box he found what he was looking for. He placed his hand over the small oxygen hole and waited. Slowly the ears at the top began to twitch. Then violently shudder as he waited with sadistic anticipation.

After 30 seconds of shuddering from the ears, the top of the package burst open as the violet head took deep breaths of the oxygen she had been deprived of. After her breathing calmed down her eyes landed on a very amused Ichika."oh, whats this? A rabbit in a delivery? Why, I don't think I'm ready for pets." He spoke in a very humorous tone. Tabane pouted, "when did Ichi get such a dark sense of humor. I could have suffocated in there." Ichika shrugged "a delivered pet should always have multiple air holes." Tabane gave another pout and then shifted to another topic. "on another note, look at you Ichi, all grown up and manly" She teased as she poked at him in various places. Ichika smiled at Tabane, enjoying her playfulness. 'Still as childish as ever...' He thought as he began to appraise her form through sight

She still wore her cosplay from Alice in wonder land. Her iconic robotic bunny ears adorned atop her head. She had grown though, as her maid out fit was now filled out by the flesh of an adult women. He didn't know how but she had grown in adult hood and she looked way better then she did when he was 10. As he judged and admired her body, said body's face shifted from childish to playful. "Ohhh? Is Ichi lusting for my body? Oh, you naughty boy, you." Ichika shrugged and smiled. "God gave men eyes to admire beauty, did he not?" She blushed as Ichika turned around and headed to the windows to close the shades. After that, he guided her to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her as any gentlemen would and then sat across from her. 'Time to get to business' He sighed "So Tabane, I know you don't make house visits so what do you need from little old me"

Clasping her hands in a 'moe' manner, she shook out the blush still evident on her face. "Well Ichi, I was hoping to get your help with something, I need you to put your hand on this." Ichika looked skeptically at the mentioned device present in Tabanes hands as she held her bubbly smile firmly. "And you need my help with this because...?" Ichika asked. Her smile stuck to her face as she spoke. "Because I need to find the core for your new I.S. of course!"

Ichika kept his face stoic yet on the inside he was raging at himself. How could he be so stupid?! There had to be cameras in the test room! Now god knows how many people knew of his special 'skill' and we're watching him. Like a psychic, Tabane responded to Ichikas thoughts. "Eheheh don't worry, nobody knows about your 'situation' but me." Ichika sighed in relief but with the danger avoided, other questions arose. "Wait, so why are you creating me a machine?" Her smile, ever present, remained. "Why, I can't leave Chi-chans bro in trouble; she would kill me if I didn't watch over you while she could not!"

Ichika sighed. Tabane must have not heard why he left. He could bet that the moment he was disowned, (which surprising to him, had not happened yet. Maybe the paper work was still unfinished as his sister was always busy.) Tabane would either stop creating his machine, by spite or fear of Chifuyus wrath, or if it was completed before the case ended, destroy his suit and self.

With Another sigh he shook his head in resignation "very well." he placed his hand. There was a slight flash under my hand and felt 100 or so minds, all just calling out to me. They seemed to be asking for him, like trying to finish a contract or something. Some were stoic about the offer while others were desperate in their plea of binding.

As quick as he placed his hand, he removed it twice as quick. The voices stopped and his eyes shot up to Tabanes beaming face in confusion and fear. "wha-what...was that?" She tilted her head in confusion; her face seemed stuck with a mask like a spy, that only knew how to smile. "what was what, Ichika?" He shook his head as he tried to explain what had happened."I don't know... It felt like hundreds of voices were calling out to me. Trying to reach me. What does that device do Tabane?" She put a finger under her chin as she took a look of playful contemplation. 'Well I've never heard of a reaction like that. I wonder...' as Ichika waited for Tabane to finish her thoughts, she immediately burst into action, offering the machine in an imploring manor. "Here, this time, try to concentrate and find the voice that you can hear the best!"

Ichika thought on it, and somewhat hesitantly reached his hand out for one more go. Immediately, the voices returned more urgently. Begging, pleading for him to accept one of them. He ignored the calls and concentrated. Within the crowd of calls was a silent voice. It stood above the rest and kept silent as it watched the riot continue. Ichika zoned in on the silent being and felt himself pulled into the unknown being.

**(Unknown location)**

Ichika opened his eyes and looked at his new environment. He seemed to be in a castle hall way, or a old crypt. Columns of cement bricks assembled neatly, the ground held these same bricks as the pillars and the only thing visible was the small perimeter of shadow, casted aside by the torches. As I headed to one of the torches, so I could explore the seemingly desolate room, a playful yet powerful voice ruptured the silence.

**"What have we here?"**

He was malicious in almost every manner. His clothes in various shades of deep red, with a trim draped in shining gold. His clothing shouted royalty as he had the appearance of some kind of aristocratic count. His sleeves possessed dangling blades on them and said sleeves seemed to be longer then his arms. Yet what truly caught Ichikas attention was the physique of the man. His hair was pure white, in a royal fashion (of course). His eyes looked to be glazed in a gold liquid and he had no apparent pupils. His hands were normal until his fingers which seemed mutated into naturally metal claws. Over all he looked like blood incarnate.( cdn/img/champion/splash/Vladimir_ )

**"So your the user everyone has been fussing about. Can't say I'm surprised...or impressed."** Ichika snapped out of his observation as the man continued. **"well I'll take what I can get, I suppose. Will you accept my powers?"** now Ichika was more confused. He didn't think that was even possible. "accept your...power? What are you talking about?"

He looked surprised yet quickly shifted annoyance.** "You mean you don't know why your here? My god, if I could, I would strangle Tabane for this nuisance."** he sighed and lifted his hand in a gesture of exasperated possession.** "You are currently, deciding which I.S. core your new machine will posses and for some reason, gods know why, you synced to my aura and seeing as your presence has called a miniature riot, I accepted you into my world and here we are."**

As Ichika processed this information, the man moved his hand in an offer for a shake. **"So since I'm guessing nobody else will stumble upon me, I will offer my power to you."** With his final words said, a smile rose upon his lips as he waited for an answer. Ichika was sure this was a bad idea. For gods sake, the man looked like he would murder you for not giving the time of day. He looked like everything Ichika didn't want...yet... His soul agreed. Despite all of Ichikas willpower being placed to deny, he released the rebellious words that shot past his mental blockade.

"I...accept your offer" Ichika muttered as his hand clenched the sharper contrast.  
His smile turned into a full on smile filled with seemingly serrated teeth. He gave the hand a firm shake and released the appendage to raise his own to the wary boys heart. **"May our enemy's blood refuel and rekindle us, as we head to the red sunset, my king. Let our joined path...begin."**

**(Real world)**

Ichika flew backwards as his unconscious form slammed into the wall behind him. His body was entirely limp and Ichikas face was serenely unconscious . Tabane, although slightly worried, made no move to help or get aid, she simply picked up her device and looked at the results. She scanned which core had been chosen and her eyes widened as she read aloud the core she believed to be broken.

"infcor-002346, rank 7th, code name:...Sanguine mancer" Tabane read aloud as she opened Ichikas room. As the door was closed, she left with unheard words. "Whatever path you will take, whether it be good or bad, justice or dominance, your path will be a bloody one. Yet I wonder, will it be decorated by body's or painted only with your own."'

another author note) so ichika may still be slightly oblivious on somethings as I still wanted some of his stupidity to remain for convenience and fun so yea, he likes to make assumptions a lot. See you next chapter


End file.
